


Cyber Ending

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: Cyber Bullying, F/F, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Bullying threw computers or face to face really damages a person. It pushes them until they give up. They can't handle it, it becomes too much. Too much pain. They decide to end it, but it not only affects that one person, but those around them. Knowing you cost a kid's life really sucks, the kids in McKinley will have to live with it.





	Cyber Ending

_I am just another number_   
_Stack me up I'll crumble_   
And drift along 

**Dave Karofsky** Why don't your dads return you?   
  
**Jackie Hanson** No one would ever want you!   
  
**Missy Porter** The tranny convention is this weekend, you're perfect for it.   
  
**Amizo Adams** You should burn in hell for what you are doing.   
  
**Ashleen Edwards** You'll never make it in New York. You will forever be a Lima Loser.   
  
Everyday, Rachel Berry would see the posts people post on her Facebook.   
  
Everyday, it was the same. People put mean things on her Facebook. That was the only reason they were her friends on the website. They would tear her down at school, and at home. Pretty much anywhere she was. It didn't matter the time, if they thought of something, the posted it up.   
  
Everyday, it was something new. They would think of something new to say, and they would post it. They rarely repeated a message, and when they did, they would make it worse. If it wasn't hurtful, it was sexual. She would be scared of being raped.   
  
Everyday, she would read the posts and cry. Every new post shattered her more. Each one of them took her closer to the edge of breaking, or snapping. She didn't want that, she didn't wish for it to happen to her. She just wanted to be like, that was it. She didn't know how to handle it anymore.   
  
Everyday, she wished for someone to protect her. Someone to save her from the harassment. Someone to stand up to them, and tell her it was all right. Someone to hold her as she cried. Someone to love her enough, that they would try to stop it.   
  
Every fucking day. 

_I am just another nothing_   
_Light me up I'll fall in_   
And then be gone 

**Stacy Brandon** **Rachel Berry** is nothing!!!!  
  
**Author Olsen** You are nothing!  
  
**Freddy Maddison** You're probably a slut. What corner?  
  
**Regina Dawsen** I heard **Rachel Berry** is packing!  
  
**Mindy Thorton** Like anyone would touch her.  
  
She would go to school, just to hear people talk about her.  
  
She would go to school, with a smile on her face. She would go on smiling as if everything was okay. She would act like nothing could destroy her, while she was already broke from the inside. She would act strong, but it was all act, nothing more.  
  
She would go to school, as confident as she could. Her Facebook was connected to her phone, and she would check her phone during the breaks to see the new posts on her page. And there were many of them that caused her so much pain.  
  
She would go to school, only to break down when she was alone at what people were posting about her. She just wanted to be left alone. She never did anything bad to anyone. She never offended them, or hurt them. She just minded her own business.  
  
She would go to school, just to be hurt all over again. People would laugh at what they put on her page, and try to come up with new things to hurt her with. New rumors, new lies, more bullets. She was always wishing for the day to end without tears.  
  
She would go to school, just to be alone.

 _Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
Oh 

**Artie Abrams** Glee was taken over by the one, annoying diva. Worst rehearsal ever.   
  
**Santana Lopez** Why don't you all do us a favor, and leave?   
  
**Mercedes Jones** You are talent less   
  
**Kurt Hummel** Looking at you makes us blind.   
  
**Finn Hudson** Cheating slut   
  
Glee was suppose to be her safe place, but it was the opposite.   
  
Glee was suppose to be her safe place, but her "family" would only talk crap about her when they thought she wasn't looking. They would whisper around her, or glare, or text each other. They would laugh at a joke being made about her, even though it wasn't funny.   
  
Glee was suppose to be her safe place, but it would only kill her some more. The people she would sacrifice her life for, would talk about her. Glee was about acceptance, but she was anything but accepted. She wasn't even considered part of the club.   
  
Glee was suppose to be her safe place, but the most of the members would also post mean thing. Glee was suppose to be her second home, but she would be scared to enter the room. She would try to avoid everyone threw the day. To avoid the hurt.   
  
Glee was suppose to be her safe place, but it soon became a hellhole. Everyday, the people in the club most would suck the life out of her with their taunting. The hurt they caused her would soon come back to bit them. They didn't know when to stop, taking it to far.   
  
Glee was suppose to be her safe place, but only caused her death. 

_I am well suited_   
_For erasing_   
_Fading into hazy_   
I'm sinking strong 

**Neslon Johnson** Go back to where you came from!!   
  
**Daniel Austen** Useless   
  
**Alexander Isidoro** Whore!   
  
**Sam Evans** Bitch, because of you I lost my girlfriend.   
  
**Angelica Vazquez** Good for nothing hoe   
  
Quinn Fabray wanted to help, so badly.   
  
Quinn Fabray wanted to help, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to stop the bullying. She tried so hard, but no one listened to her. She knew the bullying was going to get so far, but she could find a way to stop it. She wanted it to stop.   
  
Quinn Fabray wanted to help, so she tried to let Rachel know she was there. She tried to talk to the girl, but noticed the singer falling deeper in a black hole. Quinn tried to get her to tell her how to help, but nothing she did worked. Nothing at all.   
  
Quinn Fabray wanted to help, so she tried to talk to Glee club, but they just laughed in her face. They told her Rachel deserved it, and nothing was going to happen. They told her she was wasting her time, and to let it be. But she didn't listen.   
  
Quinn Fabray wanted to help, but everything she tried wouldn't work. She tried to stop the slushies, but Santana would go behind her back. Quinn would ask people to stop posting things on Rachel's wall, but people still did. She couldn't help.   
  
Quinn Fabray wanted to help, but failed. 

_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_And then it's all_   
Over and done 

**Alyson Gomez** Your family should have died in the Holocaust!!   
  
**Micheal Chang** Are you an idiot?   
  
**Frank O'Riley** We don't want you here!!   
  
**Ricardo Sanchez** Lima is better off without you!!   
  
**Lily Marcus** Skanky whore!   
  
Noah Puckerman tried to stop it, to stop the pain.   
  
Noah Puckerman tried to stop it, by threatening his teammates, but they would laugh. They would joke, and tease him about protecting the girl. They would say they would stop, only to get his hopes up. They would walk way, looking for her.   
  
Noah Puckerman tried to stop it, only to get it thrown back at his face. He got slushie facials for trying to tell people to back off. He would act as her body guard, and get showered with slushies. He was disgusted with everyone in that school.   
  
Noah Puckerman tried to stop it, and teamed up with Quinn. They tried to show Rachel she wasn't alone. They hung out with her any chance they got. He would protect them as best as he could. He didn't, he couldn't let them down. They needed him.   
  
Noah Puckerman tried to stop it, he really did. He tried anything he could think off, but it kept getting worse. He wanted to hurt them all, but he couldn't. He wanted to take Rachel and Quinn and run away, but he couldn't. He could only hope.   
  
Noah Puckerman tried to stop it, but it wasn't enough. 

_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_(Well suited for erasing)_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_(Fading into hazy)_   
_Lalay lalay lalay_   
_Oh_   
_(I'm sinking_   
_Strong)_

**Maria Ottoman** How does it feel to be unloved?   
  
**Luis Jackson** How many STDs do you have?   
  
**Sarah Harell** You're disgusting   
  
**Zackary Charles** No one will ever want you   
  
**Daisy Patrick** Just die already.   
  
Rachel couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to deal with it anymore. They took everything from her. They had finally destroyed her. She couldn't handle it anymore.   
  
She decided that that was it. She made a phone call.   
  
She set up her camera, looked straight into the lens, and started talking.   
  
"Congrats, you guys finally did it. It's over you have won. I'm destroyed. You guys finally destroyed Rachel Berry. So, what did you guys win, huh? The satisfaction that you killed a girl? You're all thinking, she's bluffing. You’re thinking you'll see me tomorrow, alive and breathing, but what if you don't? What will you think? Will you even care? Most of you want me dead, so I'll take a guess and say no. You'll probably celebrate right? Well, good for you, all you should be proud of yourself. And if you do feel guilty, I'll be surprised. I would just kill myself right now, on this recording, but if I did that, I wouldn't be able to post it right? And I can't do that to the two people who stood with me. I love you, Quinn, Noah. I wish I could be there with you, but I just can't handle it anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye everyone."   
  
Rachel got a bottle of pills and a bottle of vodka. She wrote a few letters. She posted the video on her Facebook, then closed it. She took three pills, swallowed them with some vodka, got three more pills, drank vodka, and continued until most of the bottles were empty. She laid on her bed, closed her eyes, and fell into dreamless sleep she would never wake up from.   
  
-  
  
The next day, everyone saw the video. They were looking to see if they saw Rachel, but she wasn't there. Quinn and Puck were zombies. They went to class, and no one bothered them. They knew Rachel was gone. The whole school knew. They were holding a memorial the next day. The school was in shock, they really did think Rachel was bluffing. They had known the girl their whole lives, and she would never do anything like that.   
  
Quinn and Puck entered Glee club. The club was silent they were in shock. They couldn't believe the girl was dead.   
  
Mr. Shue entered with a few papers in his hand. He had been crying.   
  
"Is she really gone?" Finn asked, thinking of his ex-girlfriend.   
  
"I-- yeah. She wrote a few letters. This one is for you guys, I'll read it," he said as he took a deep breath. "Hey, you're all probably shocked, right? You're all feeling guilty and regretting what you did to me, right? You guys, I don't even know what to say. You guys were suppose to be my family. Glee was suppose to be safe, a home, but it wasn't. I never felt as if I was part of the club. Thank you, because of each and every one of you, I won't be part of anything else. Thank you for making end my life. I'm guess you're all crying right now, well stop. You guys wanted this. You got what you wanted, so don't cry for me. Only three of you can miss me. Only three, the rest of you, enjoy your lives, you ruined mine, Rachel."   
  
Everyone choked as they cried. They never meant for that to happen. They didn't know what to do. They really did regret what they did. They saw the posts, and liked it, or ignored it. They helped make fun of her.   
  
"Brittany, there's an extra letter for you," the teacher said.   
  
The blonde got up and took the piece of paper. And a little envelope.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I had to leave you. I enjoyed my time with you.  You never said anything mean about me, or tried to hurt me, so thank you. You made me forget about all the bad in my life, and I thank you. I left you something. They should have given you a envelope. It's from me, it's a duck necklace I was saving it for your birthday, but I won't be there. I love you, Britt never forget me. Love Rachel," she read, tears falling down her face. She wiped them and smiled at the letter.   
  
"Puck, here," the glee coach gave the Jewish boy his letter. There was a little envelope with the letter.   
  
"Puck, this is the only time I will call you that awful name. I love you; you were like an older brother. Thank you for everything you did for me. Please, don't do anything stupid. I will always be with you. Having you in my life was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I wish I was stronger. I wish I was next to you, and we were talking about National. I really am sorry, for the pain I caused you. There's a necklace with this letter. I want you to have it. I love you big brother, I'll always in your heart," he read out loud, with tears falling down his face. He looked at Quinn and smiled.   
  
Mr. Schuester didn't say anything. He just handed Quinn the last letter and the small envelope.   
  
"Quinnie Pooh," she read, laughing at the nickname," I love you all my heart. You were always special. I'm sorry I did this. If there was a better way, I would have done it. I know we were secretly dating. I want to tell you why. I didn't want you to be bullied like me. I didn't want you to feel like I did. There's a necklace in the small envelope. That necklace brought me luck. I want you to have the luck. There is also a ring. It's a promise ring. Promise me you'll move on." Quinn wiped her tears and opened the envelope. There was a gold star necklace and a silver ring. The ring had a small diamond. Quinn put it on her left ring finger and smiled. She went back to the letter. "Find someone you'll love, for me please. I'll be with, you graduation, high school and college, your wedding, your child's birth. I'll always love you Quinn. Even as I am gone, I'm there. Love you always, Rachel."   
  
Puck hugged Quinn as she cried. She lost the love of her life. No one knew they were dating that they were girlfriends. Rachel was gay, but Quinn was bi.   
  
"She called me," Quinn whispered, ignoring everyone except Puck.   
  
"What?" he asked in shock.   
  
"Right before she did it. She was crying and called me. I was in the mall. She called me and told she loved me. She told me to never forget that she loves me. If I knew what she was going to do," Quinn cried, as she grabbed on the Puck.   
  
Puck just rocked Quinn in a chair. He let her cry, as the rest of the members watched. They watched Brittany hugged Quinn. She put Quinn's necklace around her neck. Puck hugged Brittany, and they stayed like that.   
  
No one said anything, as they thought of what happened. 

Rachel's fathers talked in the assembly the next day. They told everyone about Rachel. They showed a few pictures, and videos of compoions Rachel was in.  
  
Quinn, Brittany, and Puck were asked to talk for a bit. They accepted, wanting everyone to know what they did.   
  
Quinn, Brittany, and Puck stood on the stage, the stage Rachel would be at times. It was her favorite place, cause Quinn to cry.   
  
"I'm Noah Puckerman, and these are Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce, and we're the only ones that tried to help Rachel. She would call one of us, crying because of what someone posted. She couldn't sleep, because she was scared. She was destroyed way before she, before she died. Each and everyone of you guys deserve the pain you caused her. Because of you, I lost a sister!" he shouted, tears running down his face. He moved and Brittany took his place. Puck wrapped his arms around the broken blonde.   
  
"Rachie was an amazing singer. She was going to go to Broadway. She always said she was going to go, but deep down, she started to believe what you guys told her. She started thinking she was going to be Lima Loser, because everyone told her that. Words hurt, they hurt the person they're aimed at, but also the people around them. Not only did your words kill Rachel, they are also destroy us, they can hurt Quinn," she whispered, looking at the girl that was breaking down.   
  
Quinn was next. She looked at everyone and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself. Once she was calm enough, she let out an emotionless laugh.   
  
"Thank you. Thank you to every one of you. I-- There's something no one except Glee club knows. They found out yesterday. I-- I was dating someone. Some special. Someone who made me feel special. They were the best thing to ever happen to me. You're all thinking, 'Quinn Fabray's dating someone, who is he?' right? Well I'm not anymore. They were taken from me earlier this week. Oh, and it's not a 'he'." Everyone gasped at the new revelation. They knew who she was talking about. "Yup, I was dating Rachel Berry. I had it all planned out. She was going to NYADA and I was applying to NYU. We were going to New York, leave all this behind. I was going to propose after her first Broadway show. We were going to have a child and she would name him or her. But that's not going to happen. Did you know, we never said our 'I love you's? Well I didn't. I was going to tell her in Junior Prom. She called me, right before she took the pills, she told me she loved me, and I didn't say it back." She didn't say anything for a while. She just stared at her hands. Tears started falling again. "I--I just w-want her b-b-back. Why d-di-did you guys t-t-take her way fr-from me?"   
  
People were crying. They didn't realize the affect they made. They learned their lesson. They watched the girl fall to her knees and cry for her lost love. They made that girl cry. They made her feel alone. All of them, each and every one of them regretted what they did.   
  
Everyday, Quinn, Brittany and Puck would visit Rachel's grave. They got a tattoo of Rachel's name. Puck got it on his arm, Brittany had it on her back, and Quinn had it over her heart. They went to college, and visited every year. All three went to New York. Their families, along side the Berrys, started the Star Foundation in Ohio, to help those kids that are bullied and feel a need to result to death.   
  
Puck became Noah, and the man Rachel always wanted him to be.   
  
It had been ten years since the death. It was the ten-year anniversary.   
  
Noah and Quinn got married in their third year of college. They had been through so much together they fell in love. After five years of being married, they had a child. They named her Rachel Barbra Puckerman. She was their little princess.   
  
Shelby and Beth was also in their lives. Beth got along great with little Rachel. Shelby also helped with the foundation, and any way she could. She lost a daughter, and wanted to help. She regretted not being in Rachel's life, and didn't want Quinn and Noah to feel that way, not after everything they did.   
  
Brittany became a famous dancer, and married Santana. Brittany never fully forgave Santana for Rachel's death, but she was in love with the latina. She knew Santana felt really guilty for what she did, and that was enough for her.   
  
The whole glee club lived as well as they could. They never forgave themselves, and lived with the guilt. Their hearts broke whenever they saw Noah and Quinn's daughter. The little girl was a lot like their lost friend.   
  
They stood around Rachel's grave. They stood in silence, as they remembered their lives with her. Most of them were crying.   
  
Quinn looked up, and saw a white flower fall right in front of her. She let it fall on her hand and smiled. She touched her necklace, which had the star and ring.   
  
"I love you," she whispered, "I'll never forget you."   
  
Quinn let the flower go, and it landed on the coffin. She took her daughters hand. Noah wrapped his arm around her, and they left.   
  
Rachel had changed their lives. After the death, no one was ever bullied. They couldn't lose another life. Rachel would have been proud, if only they had realized sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in a bad place years ago.
> 
> Song: Drift by Emily Osment


End file.
